Planes y enredos
by Jasmin Malfoy Riddle
Summary: Draco no puede evitar amar al niño que vivió. ¿Serán Blaise y Pansy de ayuda o lo meterán en más líos de los que puede imaginar? Las consecuencias pueden ser fatales pero Draco aceptó: seducirá a Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Planes y enredos**

´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨

**Capítulo 1: ¡Te descubrí!**

-¡TARADO!- gritó histérica Pansy, antes de lanzar uno de sus zapatos contra una cabeza rubia, la muchacha si que tenía buena puntería ya que no falló el tiro, el molesto zapato dio exactamente en la frente de Draco Malfoy y aterrizó en sus manos.

-¿Porque rayos me bombardeas con zapatos Pansy? ¿Y como me has llamado? Me has hecho perder toda la concentración, que oportuna- dijo sarcástico mientras se acariciaba la zona adolorida de la frente. Era justo lo que faltaba, la última vez habían sido pelotas de Quidditch, ahora zapatos…es que Pansy no tenía remedio. No le quedó otra que cerrar su diario y mirar a la Slytherin con cara de ningún amigo.

-Puedes apostar Malfoy que si te bombardeara no sería con inofensivos zapatos, no me mires así, aunque por lo menos ya tengo tu atención…-Pansy se dejó caer en el sofá al lado del rubio, sonrió y una idea no muy saludable apareció en su mente. Comenzó a acercarse a su molesto amigo con cautela sin dejar de sonreír.

- Drake, te estuve llamando hace siglos…te he estado contando lo de las Hufflepuff y tu no me has oído ni una palabra, escribías y escribías en ese librito…-sus ojos vagaron disimuladamente por el diario y se acercó aún más- dime… ¿Cuando hablarás con Potter?-

-No lo sé, hay –Draco se interrumpió bruscamente llevándose ambas manos a la boca, dejando el diario peligrosamente cerca de Pansy "¡Por Merlín! He caído otra vez en las garras de Pansy. ¿Cómo se enteró lo de Harry? Nunca dudé de la astucia de Pansy pero esto es demasiado, además yo no soy evidente y nunca…nunca le he dicho nada al respecto"

-¿De que hablas Parkinson? ¿Para que tendría yo que hablar con San Potter?- Draco sabía que se acaba de meter en un buen lío, otro lío gratis, trató de poner su mejor cara de confusión y curiosidad, pero falló. Pansy había estallado en carcajadas.

-Jajaja ¡Hay Draco! ¡Si serás!- a estas alturas las pocas personas que se encontraban en la sala común de Slytherin voltearon llenos de curiosidad, apartándose para mirar mejor a los dos amigos. El rubio enrojeció fulminando a Pansy con la mirada, para la muchacha era imposible parar de reírse, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas y se agarró el estómago con fuerza mientras tosía por falta de aire. Pansy levantó la vista fijándose en su amigo y lo que divisó le cortó la risa: Draco Malfoy ya no estaba molesto; estaba a punto de matarla.

-Lo lamento Drake, tendrías que haber visto tu expresión, fue histórico o momento kodak como diría Blaise- sonrió sacándose las lágrimas de las mejillas y volteó hacia el resto de la sala común que no les sacaban los ojos de encima

- ¿Se puede saber que diablos están mirando? ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer? ¡Vamos largo!-

"Gracias a Merlín de que todos eran de primero y segundo porque si no…" pensó la chica suspirando "Ahora a aguantar a Draco y su diario. ¡Momento! ¿¡Diario! ¿¡Diario! ¡No me lo creo, tengo el diario!" Pansy se había percatado que Draco tenía el diario en medio de ambos, antes de que el rubio pudiera responder se abalanzó en el sofá echándose encima del diario y sacando la varita.

-¡Parkinson! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo o te juró que te maldeciré por generaciones!- Draco no se quedó atrás, agarró a su amiga por las muñecas y la sujetó con fuerza pero Pansy cogió la varita con los dientes y murmuró un encantamiento.

-¡SI! ¡Leeré lo de Potter!- gritó emocionada la Slytherin cuando notó un "click" y el diario se abrió.

-¡NOOO! ¡Es mío!- "Es ahora o nunca" Cuando Pansy se disponía a abrir en las últimas páginas Draco saltó botando a la chica del sofá y quedando encima de ella. Cogió su diario con las manos adoloridas por haber estado forcejeando y le puso un hechizo para después guardarlo en su maleta.

-Creo que es hora de ir a clases, tenemos defensa contra las artes oscuras, saben que Lupin favorece a los Gry- Blaise bajó las escaleras corriendo y calló al ver a sus dos amigos en el piso, una con cara de estar a punto de maldecir al primero que se le cruce y la otra mirando la mochila decepcionada.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Lo tenía en mis manos Blaise! Me lo quitó-

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te quitó?- Blaise se hallaba más desubicado que cuy en tómbola (1) pero tenía una ligera sospecha…

-¿Cómo que qué? ¡El diario! Ya lo había abierto y me lo arranchó, vamos Draco, somos tu amigos. ¿No confías en nosotros? Además ya sabemos lo de Potter ¿verdad Blaise?-

-Ya entendí, con razón escuchaba tanto ruido, valla escándalo que han armado chicos. No te preocupes Drake, si lo sabemos y te apoyamos pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, te lo tires o no te lo tires…

-¡Blaise!- gritó Pansy alarmado, ella había sido cuidadosa y no había gritado a los cuatro vientos pero Blaise, él podía llegar a ser peor que ella aunque el que ganaba era Draco, hay gente que es todo un caso.

-Vale, era una broma Pansy no te alteres-

Draco que había permanecido callado aún trataba de asimilar cada una de las palabras de sus amigos, le costaba procesar esta nueva información, ¿Sus amigos sabían? ¿Desde cuando? Decidió contestar a cada pregunta para aclarar sus ideas:

-No, no les pienso mostrar mi diario y no es porque no confíe en ustedes. Blaise, te arrepentirás por decir tu "bromita" y Pansy…tienes suerte de no estar en la enfermería. ¡¿Como te has atrevido a tratar de leerlo!¡Y están hablando en voz alta! Claro que, no hay nadie a parte de nosotros pero ¿Y si alguien viene? Y rayos… ¿Como lo saben? ¿Desde cuando?-

Se rindió, si sus amigos ya sabían ¿Para que negarlo?

-Tranquilo, nada saldrá de los tres –Blaise y Pansy se sentaron en el sillón, quedando ambos al lado del rubio. Blaise prosiguió divertido:

-No hablo por Pansy pero estoy seguro de que te dará una disculpa, si me hubiera hecho lo mismo con un diario ya habríamos empezado la guerra de almohadas mundial 4. Si alguien viene simplemente lo corremos y listo jajaja, es una suerte que tengamos la primera hora libre porque Severus tenía "asuntos pendientes". Lo sabemos hace apenas 3 semanas. Mira Drake, somos tus amigos así que era imposible que no nos diéramos cuenta, y bueno digamos que no lo disimulas mucho…-

-Por no decir que eres obvio- interrumpió Pansy disfrutando al ver la cara de horror que ponía su amigo.

-¿Soy obvio? Oh, no, eso quiere decir que de repente ya se ha dado cuenta. Tengo la espantosa sospecha de que Granger lo sabe, últimamente me anda vigilando, siento su mirada sobre mí en las clases y me ampalló mirándolo toda la hora de Pociones ayer. Es una Gryffindor astuta.- Draco había ido bajando el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en casi un susurro.

-No Drake, Pansy está equivocada, no eres obvio yo recuerdo haber dicho "no lo disimulas mucho". Granger es demasiado astuta de eso no hay duda, y la palabra clave acá es "sospecha" no hay nada confirmado, el trío maravilla siempre nos está observando, temen que hagamos alguna travesura o que planeemos algo atroz. Personalmente dudo que ella sepa algo, y sientes su mirada en ti porque te sientas adelante jajaja-

Esta vez los tres se rieron.

-¿Lo quieres?- soltó Pansy fijando su preocupada mirada en el pelirubio.

-…. -

-¿Lo amas?- volvió a preguntar Pansy haciendo caso omiso a la fingida cara de horror de Blaise.

-Sí…creo que sí- susurro Draco sintiendo como sus mejillas hervían "Genial, debo estar como el escudo de Gryffindor"

-¡Ohh! Bueno Draco, tengo, perdón, tenemos que admitir que será difícil, muy difícil pero no hay nada imposible. Ya no te andas peleando mucho con él así que eso ayuda en cierto modo. Hay que vigilarlo, descubrir sus gustos, hobbyes, y tenemos que demostrarle lo mucho que vales, hacer que te metas en su mente a cada segundo.¡Hasta en la sopa! Habrá también que ser cuidadosos con Weasley y Granger, aunque quien sabe….tal vez hasta sean útiles. Tenemos que ir a comprar muchas cosas, ufff ¡Es todo un trabajo el que me pides!

-Cierto, no olvidemos que hay que alejar a Chang y hacer todo sin que nadie se de cuenta, esto va a ser sumamente divertido, poco a poco haremos los planes, arreglos, con esto ya tenemos trabajo para todo el curso.

-Esperen, esperen, esperen, no sé que están planeando pero no me gusta para nada como sonó. ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿No que esto no salía de los tres? ¿Para que vigilarlo y averiguar, y las compras? Me perdí- Draco se levantó del sofá y se arrodillo delante de sus amigos mientras guardaba un par de pergaminos en su mochila, en unos minutos tendrían que ir a clase.

-Que lento… ¿Esperas que no te ayudemos? Pues te equivocaste, por supuesto que ayudaremos en todo lo posible, nos pondremos manos a la obra desde hoy, no hay mucho tiempo. Ya te dije que te relajes, si todo sale bien Potter y tú serán mucho más que buenos amigos, hay métodos de seducción muy eficaces.- a la Slytherin le brillaban los ojos de tan solo imaginarse lo que les esperaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Se te safo un tornillo Parkinson? ¿Yo seducir a Potter? Y pensé que ya lo había escuchado todo. No y definitivamente no, ustedes no harán absolutamente nada, olvídense de vigilancias y compras.-

-¡Pero Draco! Acabas de decir que lo amas, ¿Por qué no?- Blaise no daba crédito a sus odios, creyó que su amigo estaría de acerado y se pondría feliz, algo estaba mal…él conocía a Draco de toda la vida y sabía que había una buena explicación.

-¡Blaise! Vamos chicos, ay ya que – su expresión cambió a una más seria. - Me encantaría poner todo el plan en marcha ¿Acaso no creen que ya he intentado acercarme a Harry? ¿Qué he intentado saludarlo? ¿O acaso creen que no me he pasado horas convenciéndome en ir y aunque sea insultarle para que me hablé? ¿Tan solo para llamar su atención? Pero…se darán cuenta, lo descubrirán. Si hoy en el desayuno, saliendo del gran comedor me topé con Dumbledore, me miró y me digo "Buenos días joven Malfoy, el amor se siente en el aire, sé que usted me comprende, pero dígame ¿Cuándo irá donde esa persona tan importante para usted?" Yo tuve miedo, confirmé que él sabía y lo peor… ¡Lo aprobaba! Miré a todos lados para ver si venía alguien pero estábamos solos así que le respondí "No se de que me habla" y me fui. Y por si fuera poco, ¿Qué diría mi padre? No quiero ni imaginarlo, me manda a degollar.

Hubo un silencio tras esta explicación, Blaise se había quedado con las manos en la nuca, en su rostro se hallaba una expresión no característica de él. Las caras serias y pensativas no iban mucho con Zabini. Al lado, Pansy tendía la boca abierta y no dejaba de recitar "Que lío, que lío"

-Drake, ¿Ya ves? Si Dumbledore supiera que esto no terminará bien no lo hubiera aprobado. Así que Albus Dumbledore también se ha enterado, a ese no se le escapa nada. Creo que nos vigila a cada uno, vigila lo que hacemos…sino ¿Cómo se entera? No me imaginaba que habías tratado de acercarte a Potter, no te angusties, por lo menos trataste. Por tu padre déjalo, ahora eso no es importante.- sonrió ampliamente y despeino el cabello rubio en señal de cariño.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Wow! ¿Saben lo que esto significa? Significa que has aceptado… ¡Vamos a poner el plan en marcha! Esto es mejor que los regalos de navidad. No te arrepentirás Drake, será divertido.

-¿Y cuando acepté?- El rubio levantó la ceja, típico gesto Malfoy.

-Pero pero...- Pansy hizo un puchero inflando los cachetes.

-¿No se te puede decir que no, verdad? Está bien, acepto, solo espero salir con vida.

-¡Si! El trío Slytherin al ataque, ahora vamos a clase o Lupin nos quitará puntos. Espérenme, voy por mi mochila.

Ambos chicos siguieron a Pansy con la mirada mientras corría velozmente escaleras arriba. No había que ser adivino para darse cuenta que estaba sumamente emocionada, la chica saltaba los escalones de dos en dos procurando no tropezar.

-Blaise, creo que he firmado mi condena de muerte- El nombrado solo atinó asentir colocándose la mochila al hombro y ayudando a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

-No puede ser tan malo Drake, ahora en defensa contra las artes oscuras siéntate con Pansy, ella se sienta justo detrás de Potter, yo me iré a sentar al lado de Goyle. Pero por favor no hagan ningún escándalo y concéntrense en clase, por lo menos traten. No quiero tener que tirarte patadas debajo de la carpeta o hacer lo que sea para evitar que babees por tu "bello león"- contestó burlándose y repasando mentalmente los sitios de la clase. No notó cuando una mano se estrellaba en su mejilla.

-¡Auch! Todos me agraden siempre, yo estaba en broma Drake, pero aún así siéntate detrás de tu "bello león"- pronunció el apodo soltando un suspiro.

-Tú y Pansy acabarán metiéndome en San Mungo, no lo llames así Zabini ¿O quieres que empiece a hablar de la comadreja?- "Perfecto" pensó el rubio, había dado justo en el clavo, Blaise les había confesado hace un mes sus sentimientos hacia cierto pelirrojo, de esa manera tendría controladas las "bromitas" de su amigo.

-¡Shh! Ni lo menciones Draco Malfoy O sino…-

-¡Chicos corran! ¡Faltan dos minutos y toca! Yo ya estoy lista ¡Corran!- Antes de que ambos pudieran terminar su charla fueron arrastrados por Pansy a la salida de la sala común, la Slytherin los había cogido de los hombros y se las apañaba muy bien mientras empezaba a correr seguida de sus amigos.

´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨

Espero que les haya gustado, me divertí un montón escribiendo el primer capítulo jajaja. El trío Slytherin al ataque, pobre Harry no sabe lo que le espera. Mi muso se ha portado muy bien, volvió de sus vacaciones a Groelandia, o más bien yo lo traje a rastras.

¡Dejen reviews!


	2. “Ups… Drake…metí la pata”

**Planes y enredos**

Acá contestaré los rr, muchas gracias a todos, me alegra que esta historia les guste:

**Haruko:** xDD ay mi niña! Me encantó tu rr, Muchas gracias! Si - el trío de Slytherin al ataque, sálvese quien pueda xDD. Jajaja pobre los que rodean a Pansy es verdad, ella es la más mete pata xDD. En este Cáp. No hay ron/Blaise pero te prometo que me 0pondré a ello, adoro esa parejita n.n tal vez el siguiente Cáp.…

**Mayo:** Muchas gracias mi niña! Jejeje me alegra que te guste, y que tenga tan linda acogida el fic, actualizaré seguido de eso no cabe duda, me divierto escribiendo. Gracias por leer!

**Conacha: **Jajaja este fic es 100 humor, me agrada que te haga reír, yo solita me río escribiendo, que pensarán en mi casa XD. A esta Pansy le di mucha personalidad y bien definida XDXD muchas gracias, besos

**Rominadrak:** ¿Malvada yo? Cara angelical Jajaja tranquila mi niña romina! Me encanta tu rr y que bien que te gusta el fic! Actualizaré seguido, no te preocupes. XDD jajaja si! A mi también me parece que todo terminará en familia pero quien sabe…mejor no adelanto nada Jejeje Yo digo que las serpientes y lo leoncitos van bien parejos. Jajaja a tu pedido este Cáp. lo he hecho más largo y con más humor XDXD. Gracias a todos tus amigas! Gracias por leer, Saludos a todas a alma, deelia, Sara, y Fátima, millones de gracias. Pasen una genial Navidad y año nuevo n.n

**Ginebra:** ¿Verdad que si? Los musos se escapan hoy en día y nos dejan solitas UU me da una cólera uys…pero tranquila que volverá, tardará pero volverá. Actualizaré seguido mi niña, muchísimas gracias por leer! Suerte con tu musa he! Sino nos juntamos a hacer casería 2006 xDD. Besos

**SerenitaKou: **Claro que seguiré con el mismo entusiasmo! Hoy nada me tumba ni me daña! Ando muy feliz y muchas gracias por leer y tu rr, actualizaré pronto. Jejeje soy mujer mi niña no te preocupes yo también he metido la pata así antes y me dio mucho roche. Cuídate mucho y gracias, besos

**Kyoto:** Jajaja gracias por leer y por el rr! Me encantan los comentarios, siempre me suben el ánimo xDD. Ese miau sonó a gatita XD. Jajaja por el momento hay más h/d que b/r pero prometo que trataré de hacer un Blaise/Ron, yo también amo a esa pareja. Cuídate y gracias. Seguiré prontito

**Capítulo 2: "Ups… Drake…metí la pata" **

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

-¡Nooo! ¡Imposible! Creo que voy a llorar, ya van 3 veces esta semana- Pansy gritó llena de frustración aporreando la puerta cerrada de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

El trío de Slytherin estaba totalmente cansado, sudando y respirando agitadamente. A pesar de haber corrido con todas sus fuerzas no lograron llegar a tiempo a la clase. La puerta se hallaba cerrada, la clase había empezado hace 3 minutos, y para colmo ya iban llegando tarde tres veces en lo que va de la semana.

¿Podían las cosas empeorar más? De seguro Lupin estaba furioso y les quitaría demasiados puntos sin contar que tendrían que aguantar las burlas de los Gryffindors. Pero tampoco podían quejarse, ellos mimos se retrasaban sin querer. El lunes el tema fue Hagrid y su brutalidad para enseñar y dejar tareas imposibles; el martes la comadreja; ahora miércoles Potter…esto no estaba saliendo bien. Lo más curioso era que ninguno de los tres amigos movía un músculo ni parecía tener la intención de tocar la puerta, el que lo hacía debía ir derechito a la casa Gryffindor por su valentía y es que Lupin podía llegar a tener un genio…

-Bueno…por lo menos llegamos ¿No?- comentó Blaise mirando a sus amigos tratando de subirles los ánimos y cortando el silencio.

-No digas estupideces Zabini, claro que llegamos y mira a que hora, algo definitivamente marcha mal. No podes seguir así…lunes tarde, martes tarde, ahora miércoles muy tarde, no quiero ni pensar en el jueves ¿Lo peor? Aún no hemos entrado, el tiempo sigue corriendo y yo no pienso tocar esa puerta-

-¡Oh! Draco tiene razón Blaise, esto está fuera de control, y todo por hablar de Potter- se defendió Pansy frustrada lanzando una mirada a Malfoy.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¡No digas que ahora es mi culpa! Tú fuiste la que dijo lo del plan, las compras, las vigilancias, los espionajes…-Draco iba enumerando las cosas con los dedos hasta que Blaise lo cortó.

-No es culpa de nadie, en todo caso de los tres, o del licántropo por hacer su clase a esta hora. Vale, estamos tarde ¿Qué excusa daremos ahora? Yo tampoco quiero tocar la puerta…da miedo…hay que inventarnos algo y rápido-

-Estoy de acuerdo, pensemos, Pansy se que para ti eso es duro así que déjanos eso a Blaise y a mí- Draco sonrió dando a entender que va en broma, recibiendo un zape por parte de Pansy.

-Muy gracioso Sr. Malfoy de Potter- contraatacó la Slytherin imitando la sonrisa del rubio, le quedaba perfecta, se veía muy peligrosa. El rubio solo atinó a sonrojarse fuertemente murmurando algo en voz baja que no se entendió.

-¡Uy! ¡Esto es noticia del siglo! ¡Milagro del cielo! Draco Malfoy sonrojado, esto damas y caballeros no se ve todo los días...como no tengo una cámara, mandaría a enmarcar este momento-

-¡Basta Blaise! No me hagas sentir peor…pero he de admitir algo- Draco bajó la voz y hizo una señal a sus amigos para que se acercaran, quedando muy cerca, haciendo imposible que alguien más oyera- Eso de Malfoy de Potter se escuchó tremendamente bien- sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas y bajó la mirada abochornado.

-¡Wow! ¡No mató a Pansy! Esto también es milagro del cielo, jajaja Draco Malfoy de Potter, sí, suena excelente, ya me imagino el resto… ¿Pansy que haces?- Blaise y Draco voltearon a ver a su amiga, desconcertados. La muchacha había sacado un pergamino de la mochila y escribía en él. En su rostro tenía dibujada una traviesa sonrisa mientras la pluma no paraba de moverse, después de unos segundos guardó la pluma en su mochila y se acercó a sus desconcertados amigos.

Lentamente depositó el pergamino delante de sus amigos, desplegándolo para que lo admiraran. En él se leía:

_¡Chicos!_

_¿Se acuerdan del papel que nos pasábamos en clase de Herbología? Allí pusimos muchas cosas, nadie nos descubrió y al final guardamos el papel en una caja, todos están guardados en la caja ¡Hagamos otro para clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! Yo empiezo:_

_Draco ama a Harry Potter, lo adora a más no poder ¡Por Merlín! ¿No es obvio? Miren las señales que abundan, quien diría ¿No? Draco Malfoy futuro Sr. Malfoy de Potter_

Ambos chicos terminaron de leer el pergamino con cara de puro asombro. Draco estaba en trance, releía la carta y aún así no lo podía asimilar. Lo único que sacaba con eso era que sus ganas de hacer papilla a Parkinson aumentaban. En eso Blaise agarró el pergamino y sacó su pluma; escribiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro que se formó en una carcajada. Los otros dos Slytherins se acercaron y leyeron:

_¡Muy buena Pansy! Pero no te olvides de la pregunta del millón: ¿Por qué nuestro queridísimo Drake ama al niño que vivió? Según lo que dijo Draco he aquí sus razones: _

_1. Dice que es absolutamente sexy, con lo cual yo estoy más que de acuerdo._

_2. (vamos Draco, da tu razón, primero di lo físico)_

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡Blaise! ¡Pansy! Se supone que son mis mejores amigos… ¿Porque me hacen esto? ¿Están los dos en mi contra? Tengo un mal presentimiento del pergamino, además jamás ¿Me oyen? ¡Jamás pondré mis razones!- casi gritó Draco mirando incrédulo a sus dos "mejores" amigos sin dar crédito a sus ojos…volvió a mirar el pergamino y a sus amigos. Blaise y Pansy tenían una mirada suplicante, parecían dos niños pequeños en busca que se les cumpla su capricho. Blaise le extendió una pluma y dijo:

-Drake, somos tus mejores amigos de eso que ni te quepa duda y no andamos conspirando contra ti. No va a pasar nada, es solo una conversación para entretenerse ¿Por favor?-

Parpadeó, tomo aire, volvió a mirar a su amigo. Si, definitivamente Draco escuchó lo que creyó escuchar. Blaise no pedía por favor así como así, solo lo hizo una vez y fue con su padre….El Slytherin estaba en lo cierto, nada iba a pasar. Draco congio la pluma y sonrió mientras la pluma volaba sobre el pergamino, escribiendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

_2. (vamos Draco, da tu razón, primero di lo físico) ¿Han visto su trasero? ¡Merlín! Tremendo manjar que se manda, esta para meterle mano, no se como me controlo._

-Jajaja, así se habla, ese es el Draco pervertido- Pansy estalló en carcajadas dándole palmaditas a la espalda del rubio.

-¡Jajaja, vamos Draco otra! Di…que te lo quieres tirar o mejor aún, que él te tire. Escribe lo que le harías si lo tuvieras para ti solito- Blaise no podía dejar de reírse al igual que Draco, los tres sabían que estaban haciendo una locura Draco agarró la pluma con más seguridad y escribió divertido:

_3. Como me gustaría tener una noche agitada con Harry, mi bello león ¿No Blaise? Realmente es un milagro que no halla saltado encima de él, porque oportunidades hubieron muchas. Está tan bueno…quiero que me viole, que me haga completamente suyo. Y aún así se que no me sentiría satisfecho, quiero sentirlo en mí, dentro de mí. No se imaginan lo mucho que deseo probar esos carnosos labios…tocar esa morena piel, acariciarla y decirle al oído cuanto lo amo, lo admiro, lo deseo, lo necesito. No me resigno a que no sea mío, suspiro por un roce, el más ligero. Sueño que en las noches viene a mí, me besa y con solo eso me domina, sus manos acarician mi cuerpo ansioso por más. Quiero todo de Harry, absolutamente todo lo que pueda darme. Esas caricias maravillosas me llevan al paraíso, haciendo que de mis labios salgan gemidos de placer mientras me arqueo buscando su toque…_

Blaise le arrancó la pluma a su amigo y agregó:

_...En otras palabras, cuidado Potter, ya sabes que Draco te va a violar._

-Jajaja ¡No! Jajaja- Las carcajadas de los tres amigos retumbaban en las paredes. Era imposible que dejaran de reír, Pansy tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se sentó en el piso tratando de respirar. Draco soltó el pergamino y se apoyó en la pared junto a Pansy, al momento que Blaise recogía el pergamino y lo releía diciendo:

-¡A esto le llamo una conversación no apta para menores! Lo que hay que ver…debemos hacer esto cada día, los m…- Blaise se detuvo. Había escuchado un fuerte sonido y vio la puerta de la clase abrirse dando paso a un muy disgustado Remus Lupin. Con tanta risa se olvidaron completamente de la clase. Se habían reído tan fuerte que de seguro los escucharon en el bosque prohibido. Obviamente Lupin los escucho… ¿Cuánto habrá oído?

-¡Suficiente! ¡50 puntos menos para Slytherin! ¡10 puntos por llegar tarde a clase! ¡Y 5 por no entrar! ¡Por cada uno! ¿Cómo se les ocurre? ¿Qué les da tanta risa? Espero que no vuelvan a llegar tarde o sino informaré a Dumbledore-

-¡Pero profesor Lupin! Son en total 195 puntos, nosotros…íbamos a entrar enseguida- trató en vano Pansy de contraatacar. El pergamino fue cogido por Blaise y se lo metió a su bolsillo sin dudar, rogando por que Lupin no lo haya visto.

-Señorita Parkinson no me rete, entren antes que les mande una detención- El profesor se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar al trío, los tres yacían furiosos y con la cabeza gacha. A penas entraron las risas de los Gryffindors se hicieron presentes "Malditos críos…ya verán" pensó Zabini fulminándolos con la mirada. Solamente quedaba una carpeta al final de la clase, con tres sitios. Los Slytherins se sentaron y acomodaron sus cosas de mala gana. Draco empezó a sacar su material, aún maldiciendo mentalmente al licántropo, cuando Pansy le tiró un codazo.

-Draco, Blaise miren…justo nos tocó detrás del trío maravilla Gryffindor, allí están Potter, Weasley y Granger. Que coincidencia Drake, te sientes detrás de tu león- susurro la muchacha en voz apenas audible.

-Verdad…menos mal rescaté el pergamino ¿Se imaginan si Lupin lo chapaba?- comentó Blaise abriendo su libro y sacando sus apuntes.

-Ni lo menciones Blaise, se lo quitaba por las buenas o por las malas pero ese licántropo no pondrá su vista en él- Draco le arrebató el peligroso pergamino al Slytherin y lo dejó encima de la mesa, distrayéndose mientras copiaba algunas que otras cosas de la pizarra.

-Miren si será cretino…195 puntos perdidos, en Slytherin nos querrán asesinar, y para peor suerte hay que copiar infinidad de cosas…- murmuró Pansy malhumorada, con el señor fruncido y labios apretados. Prácticamente tiró los libros y pergaminos en la mesa, provocando un fuerte ruido y que varios voltearan a mirarla. Nadie, ninguno de los tres amigos, notó que el pergamino con la conversación había volado de la mesa cuando la muchacha tiró los libros de mala gana...

-Muy bien clase, guarden todo, ya se pueden retirar, no olviden hacer el resumen de los kappa- la voz del profesor Lupin se escucho justo al momento en que sonaba el timbre dando por finalizada la clase de hoy. Muy lentamente algunos alumnos empezaron a salir dándole una sonrisa a su profesor de despedida.

-Genial, sinceramente fantástico, la clase terminó ¿Alguien puede decirme para que entramos? Nos hubiéramos quedado afuera con la conversación…y si volvemos a llegar tarde nos mandará con el vejete de Dumbledore-

-Tranquila Pansy, te entiendo…yo también hubiera seguido afuera con el pergamino ese, hay que guardarlo en la caja antes que caiga en malas manos, lo tienes ¿No Draco?- preguntó Blaise mientras su vista barría la mesa en busca de dicha conversación, a la vez que empacaba sus cosas y las de sus amigos con un simple movimiento de varita.

-Yo lo puse encima de la mesa, no lo tengo ni lo veo… ¿Pansy?- Draco buscó con la mirada debajo de la mesa y después volteó a ver a su amiga, el pergamino no estaba, había desaparecido. "Por favor Merlín, que Pansy lo tenga"rogaba el rubio mentalmente, no quería ni pensar si alguien lo había cogido…"Tranquilo Draco, Pansy lo debe tener, no hay que alarmarse, seguro lo cogió para guardarlo"

-¿Qué? Yo no lo tengo, vi cuando Draco lo puso en la mesa pero de allí no lo he visto…a menos que…- la Slytherin se quedó callada, ningún sonido salía de su boca, miró para todos lados y agregó en tono alarmante: -¡No está! ¡El pergamino no está!-

"Muy bien Draco, ahora si puedes alarmarte" pensó el rubio al borde del colapso.

-¿QUE NO ESTÁ? Estas de broma ¿verdad?- gritó Draco perdiendo todos sus papeles y su gala Malfoy. Los únicos que quedaban en el aula eran ellos y el trío maravilla Gryffindor, junto con Lupin. Los cuatro voltearon la cabeza al oír tal grito, clavaron su mirada en el rubio y Blaise intervino para que su amigo no metiera más la pata.

-No pasa nada, solamente no encontramos la pluma- las palabras salieron entrecortadas, sonaron inventadas pero era una excusa al fin y al cabo.

Los demás no respondieron solamente se voltearon y siguieron hablando, Lupin le hizo una extraña seña a los Gryffindors y ellos asintieron. Por otra parte Draco estaba más calmado…por lo menos había parado de gritar y miraba a Pansy con lo ojos abiertos fuera de sus órbitas.

-¡Shh! ¿Qué pretendes gritando así Draco? ¿Estás loco? Hay que bajar la voz…veamos…-

-Momento Pansy- interrumpió Blaise en voz muy baja- antes dijiste algo…te quedaste en "a menos que", suéltalo ¿Que paso?-

- N-Nada -tartamudeó ligeramente, sus dedos jugaban con su varita, tratando de buscar una salida…tenía una sospecha terrible del paradero del pergamino pero no lo diría, Draco la mataría de un avada y Blaise la torturaría a crucios. Sin embargo sabía que estaba sobreactuando, ellos eran sus amigos. Antes de ingresar al colegio habían sido amigos. Los tres era de familias pura sangre, familias respetadas por toda la comunidad mágica y cada uno de sus apellidos inspiraba temor: Malfoy…Zabini y Parkinson.

Además era un suposición…no podían tener tan mala suerte, Pansy no podía creer que el pergamino allá ido a parar justo con él. Sus amigos no la matarías, ellos sabían de sobra lo despistada que podía llegar a ser, pero pase lo que pase, juntos recuperarían esa conversación aunque tengan que mover cielo y tierra.

-Ya lo hiciste Parkinson, será mejor que hables y ya- Draco trataba de bajar la voz al máximo, su instinto le decía que salte en el cuello de la rubia, para ser franco, Draco no sabía de donde sacaba tanta paciencia.

-Esto chicos… ¿Recuerdan que tiré mis libros con fuerza encima de la mesa?- ambos Slytherins asintieron y le hicieron una señal para que su amiga continuara- Verán…si la conversación estaba encima…pudo haberse volado ¿verdad? Aunque no se a donde…Uys Draco, metí la pata - terminó con una sonrisa, tratando de calmarlos.

-¡Ahh!-

-¡Draco! ¡Que no grites! Habla bajo…-Pansy y Blaise le taparon la boca al rubio impidiendo que otro grito se escuchara por el salón.

-¿Cómo rayos quieren que no grite? Me quiero morir…la nota voló, claro, por eso no la vi más…bueno, eso descarta que alguien la haya tomado…pero, entonces ¿Dónde esta?- de repente una idea se le vino a la mente, una idea que no le gustó para nada, tal vez…halla volado de frente…yendo a parar donde…- Momento…no, no puede ser, díganme que estoy en una pesadilla, mi pesadilla hecha realidad…- la voz de Draco sonaba cada vez más baja, el chico estaba quedándose sin aliento, y es que estas cosas solo le pasan a ellos tres…

-¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo? Pero nadie…nadie en esta vida tiene tanta mala suerte…no me lo creo- Blaise se dio cuenta del pensamiento de su amigo y miró a Pansy sin creerlo- ¿Por qué tenías que lanzar los libros Pansy? Hoy no es nuestro día…

-Aguarden…creo que si estamos pensando igual, delante de Draco estaba Potter…con la mochila detrás de la silla y abierta. Yo…lancé los libros delante de Draco, detrás de la nota…y voló a… ¡Por Slytherin! ¡A la mochila de Potter!-

Automáticamente las miradas del trío de Slytherin se posaron en la mochila de Harry que yacía cerrada. No lo podían creer, todo parecía una broma de mal gusto… El profesor Lupin caminó hasta la puerta del aula, saliendo al pasadizo seguido por Ron, Hermione y Harry…y no olvidemos la mochila. Ellos no se percataron que los Slytherins no les quitaban los ojos de encima, en especial a Potter. La puerta se quedó abierta dejando a Blaise, Pansy y Draco completamente solos.

-¡NOOO! ¿Qué esperan? ¡CORRAMOS!- Draco, sin perder ni un segundo salió volando hacia la puerta abierta, sin darles tiempo a sus amigos de reaccionar o tratar de asimilar bien el lío. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad los chicos siguieron al rubio, preguntándose como en nombre de Slytherin recuperarían ese pergamino.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Algún plan?

_RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB_

¿Qué les pareció? Me he divertido un montón escribiendo el capítulo. Me gusta el rumbo que toma este fic, además es mi pareja favorita n.n. Gracias a todas las que me dejaron rr! Lo re aprecio Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un rr para aumentar los ánimos que los necesito U-U y…. ¡Feliz Navidad para todos! Que pacen las mejores fiestas, hagan locuras y asalten a papa Noel. Gracias por leer.


	3. El trío de Slytherin al ataque

**Planes y enredos**

Gracias a todas las personajes que me dejaron rr y leyeron. Les deseo una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo algo atrasados xDD. En este Cáp. Hay de todo, líos, Blaise/Ron, el fin, a leer y a disfrutar! Dejen rr, gracias

**Respuesta a los comentarios:**

**Xinie: **¡Muchas gracias por tu rr mi niña! Me alegra que te guste xDD, acá va el cap tres y espero que sea de tu agrado. Besos

**Gata89: **Jajaja si mi niña! Al principio era la base de la idea y por eso estaba medio confuso, me alegra que te agrade el fic, yo me río horrores al escribirlo. Besos

**Haruko:** Jejeje yo opino lo mismo que tu mi niña, Draco debió guardarse bien ese papelito xDD, miren que puede llegar a ser muy peligroso. Besos

**SerenitaKou:** jas se pone súper roja ¿Mi fic lo merece? ¡Mil gracias mi niña! Jajaja yo también me reí un buen rato, es que se me ocurre cada cosa xDD. Jajaja pos si soy mujer xDD aunque una vez me dijeron que era hombro o.o con eso lo vi todo pero no me molesté, al contrario…si fuera hombro me conseguiría a Potter xDD. Besos y gracias.

´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨

**Capítulo 3: El trío de Slytherin al ataque**

´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨

-¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Detente o te paralizo! ¡Espéranos por lo que más quieras!- la voz de un histérico Blaise Zabini resonaba por todo el rellano del primer piso, rumbo al gran comedor. Era peor que una maratón, Pansy y Blaise estaban agotados; habían estado persiguiendo a Draco desde que salió volando de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero lo peor era que el rubio no se detenía ni un momento, ni siquiera a esperarlos y hacía oídos sorbos a las amenazas de su amigo.

-Por favor Drake…para un ratito, solo un segundo…estoy muerta- la pobre chica ya se quedaba sin aliento, cada vez corría más despacio y sus mejillas estaban todas coloradas a causa del esfuerzo.

"Lo que uno puede llegar a hacer por los amigos, si sucede un accidente yo mismo le daré el pergamino a Potter" pensó Blaise, ya casi alcanzaba a Draco, solo un poco más…solo un poco y lo aventaría contra el piso. ¿Qué diantres pensaba hacer su amigo? ¿Acaso deseaba en un problema mayor? Necesitaban un plan…uno muy bueno y ahora. Draco, simplemente no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, solo actuaba por impulso.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Correr y quitarle la mochila a Potter así como así? ¡Por favor! Potter lo agarraría del cuello mientras Granger le lanzaría toda serie de maldiciones y la comadreja le pegaría puñetazos con toda su fuerza. No, Blaise no quería ver a su mejor amigo pasar toda su vida en la enfermería o en San Mungo.

-¡TE TENGO! ¡Despierta y reacciona!- todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando Draco estuvo a punto de doblar una esquina, para quedar a unos pasos de los Gryffindors; Blaise saltó sobre él, cogiéndolo de los hombros y obligándolo a detenerse. Pero…desgraciadamente calculó muy mal, provocando que ambos cayeran de bruces contra el suelo, quedando un muy asustado Blaise encima de Malfoy.

-¡Maldición Blaise! ¿Se puede saber que pretendías? ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Es eso? Pues te voy informando que lo podrás hacer al momento en que Harry abra su mochila…. ¡No! Pensándolo mejor, mátame ahora, vamos no te cuesta nada. De todos modos… ¿Por qué me detuviste? ¿No ves que tengo que quitarle el desnaturalizado pergamino? Si lo lee...lo perderé para siempre- al final la voz le salió seria, sin ningún tono alegre, porque Draco lo sabía. Si Harry leía el pergamino no tendría jamás una oportunidad, o eso pensaba…El rubio se sentó en el piso después que Blaise saliera de encima y se situara a su lado.

-¡Si! ¡Los alcancé! ¿Cómo pueden correr tanto? Dos pisos y yo estaba a punto del suicido. Draco, tranquilo, recuperaremos el pergamino pase lo que pase al fin y al cabo somos Slytherins ¿No? y no solo eso…somos mejores amigos, me siento muy culpable a pesar que no hice nada- Pansy por fin llegó hasta ellos y se sentó también. La chica sonaba muy divertida, la verdad era que todo esto le parecía muy gracioso, ver la cara de desesperación de Draco arrancaba una carcajada a cualquiera.

Blaise miró atónito a su amiga antes que un fuerte grito llegara a sus oídos.

-¿QUE TU NO HAS HECHO NADA? ¡TE VOY A MATAR PANSY! Dime… ¿Con que cara me puedes decir eso? ¡Que fresca! ¡Todo...y escúchame bien! ¡Absolutamente todo es tu culpa! ¡Tu y tus ideas! Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si por una vez en tu vida te hubieras puesto a pensar en las consecuencias y lo para hacerlo más grave…aún eres mi mejor amiga, como los odio – dirigió una mirada fulminante al Slytherin- si, a ti también Zabini…me dolió cuando saltaste, pesas demasiado.

-Bueno…admito que tal vez se me fue la mano- dijo Pansy sonriendo ampliamente y mirando a sus dos amigos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a responder, con ese puchero en el rostro, Parkinson casi siempre conseguía lo que anhelaba.

-¿Ya estamos más tranquilos?- Draco lanzó una especie de gruñido bajando la vista y Blaise continuó- Bien, primero que nada, no podemos aventarnos en Potter y arrancarle la mochila como salvajes. Hay que utilizar el cerebro, No olvidemos que la mochila está con el trío maravilla de Gryffindor. Granger es la más peligrosa y creo que estamos de acuerdo –esta vez Pansy y Draco gruñeron a la vez- Necesitamos un buen plan y un milagro.

-¡Wow! Me sorprende tu inteligencia Blaise, créeme, yo ya me di cuenta que necesitábamos un plan-agregó Pansy en tono sarcástico. Nadie se dio cuenta que Draco ya estaba de pie, apresuró el paso y logró doblar la esquina para ingresar al gran comedor. El rubio no se volteó para mirar a sus amigos que lo observaban desconcertados, aceleró más el paso y se acercó al trío de Gryffindor.

-¡Por Merlín! Draco, no hagas ninguna estupidez, te lo ruego…-Blaise y Pansy lograron llegar hasta Draco y hablaron en voz baja, pero Draco parecía ido otra vez, no le importaba nada que no fuera esa mochila…y Potter.

-Te equivocas Blaise…yo sí soy capaz de aventarme encima de Harry y arrancarle esa mochila como un salvaje, no puedo permitir que lo lea...mi orgullo se iría por los suelos, sin embargo, ustedes tiene que distraer a la sangre sucia y a la comadreja ¿De acuerdo?- susurro Draco en voz baja, saliendo de su transe. Un incómodo silencio se produjo, ni Pansy ni Blaise le habían contestado, esos cobardes…seguramente ya pensaban en huir.

"Más les vale ayudarme o lo lamentarán…la guerra de comida de ayer quedará chica en comparación de lo que les espera. Ambos saben perfectamente que ir solo sería un suicidio"pensó Malfoy antes de dirigirles una mirada fulminante a sus "amigos". Simplemente estaba furioso ¿Acaso no lo iban a ayudar? ¿Qué pasó con eso "somos mejores amigos"?

-Miren, tienen que ayudarme, somos tres contra tres, si lo hacemos rápido los tomaremos por sorpresa… ¿Qué dicen?- preguntó el Slytherin, su cara mostraba seriedad pero en el fondo sentía todo lo contrario, su mente estaba rogando que sus amigos aceptaran, y si no accedían usaría el más puro y bello chantaje.

-Mmm… ¿Palabra mágica?-

-Ni lo pienses Parkinson, jamás te pediré por favor por muy desesperado que este y menos a ti Zabini, en buen lío me han metido-

-¿No lo harás? ¿Seguro?- preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa en el rostro y le lanzó un codazo a Pansy…si, esos dos tramaban algo.

-Te dije que no, y no intenten alguna cosa ridícula, no les diré por favor a menos que mi vida dependiera de ello- Draco sonaba muy seguro de si mismo, cruzó los brazos y esperó las respuestas de sus amigos.

-Pues yo creo que sí nos pedirás por favor y de rodillas, mira bien Draco Malfoy de Potter, ahora si empezó el lío- la muchacha señaló con la mano a los Gryffindors y tuvo que contener la risa ante la cara de horror de su amigo. Por otra parte Blaise ya habían empezado a reírse llevándose una mano a la boca para disminuir el ruido de las carcajadas.

Lentamente la vista de Draco se posó en el famoso trío y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba mientras sus ojos veían la escena a cámara lenta.

El trío de Gryffindor se detuvo antes de entrar al gran comedor, lucían inmersos en una divertida charla y no parecían notar a los Slytherins, o de repente si los notaron…solo que los ignoraban. Los tres se reían hasta que Hermione dijo algo que los Slytherins no llegaron a escuchar, Ron y Harry pusieron caras de horror y se descolgaron las mochilas del hombro. Cada uno abrió su mochila y empezaron a sacar libros, tal vez Granger les había pedido un apunte…quien sabe. Ron sonrió mientras sacaba un libro y se lo pasaba a la castaña, después Harry sacó un libro idéntico solo que más nuevo pero no sacó solamente el libro…sin notarlo Harry había sacado el dichoso pergamino.

-¡POR FAVOR!-Draco gritó histérico sin importarle que todo el colegio le oyera, no aguardó la respuesta de sus amigos y corrió a gran velocidad. Pansy y Blaise se quedaron confusos al principio y asombrados…Potter casi lo leía. No dudaron ni un segundo en ir a ayudar a su amigo, arriesgando todo en el camino. Antes de llegar al lado de los Gryffindors Pansy y Blaise miraron como Draco se tiraba encima de Harry, arrogándolo al suelo y provocando que la nota volviera a la mochila, varios libros terminaron en el piso, derramados por todos lados. Ron y Hermione estaban en shock, no todos los días alguien se tiraba encima de su amigo, lástima que el shock duró pocos segundos.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Quítate de encima de Harry!- Ron se acercó a Harry y Draco, estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima del rubio cuando un par de manos lo agarraron por los hombros.

-Vamos Ron, no pasa nada, sin embargo te pones muy sexy cuando te enojas, tus mejillas se sonrojan dándote un aspecto adorable-le susurró Zabini en el oído, las manos de Blaise apresaron la cintura del pelirrojo y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo, eliminando la distancia entre ellos.

-¡Zabini! ¡Suéltame! Blaise…por favor, mis amigos…-susurró Ron aún más rojo, tratando de salir del abrazo del Slytherin.

Pansy y Hermione se quedaron mudas ante semejantes palabras, ninguna de las chicas parecía reaccionar y se miraban entre sí con los ojos abiertos. "Jamás pensé que Blaise tuviera el valor de decírselo, me alegro por él pero creí que Weasley necesitará un calmante, así que ellos ya tiene algo…después Zabini nos contará" Pansy hizo nota mental de esto antes de fijarse en Draco y Harry. Amos chicos seguían en el piso, Draco sin perder ni un segundo se apoyó con una mano mientras con la otra cogía la mochila y se la colocaba en el hombro.

-¡Ahh! ¡Malfoy quita tu mano de allí! ¡Pervertido!-gritó Harry desconcertando a los cuatro: Ron, Blaise, Pansy y Hermione voltearon aterrados mirando a la pareja. La mano de Draco se había apoyado en un mal lugar, estaba agarrando el miembro de Harry.

-Ahora si hay más problemas- murmuró Pansy más para si que para los demás, desgraciadamente Hermione también lo oyó y sus sospechas empezaron- pero este es... ¡Draco no te quedes allí estático! ¡Ya se lo cogiste, nada cambiará eso! ¡Y Potter mi amigo no es degenerado como tú…cuantos te habrás tirado!

-¡Pansy!-gritó Blaise alarmado, esto se estaba saliendo de control y su amiga empezaba a perder la cordura, pero no pudo retener un comentario-Esto se pone interesante... ¡Draco! ¡Métele mano atrás!-

"No, no puede ser… ¿Por qué a mi?" Draco sacó la mano y se puso automáticamente de pie sin mirar a nadie. Se encontraba totalmente abochornado, esto no era parte del rescate del pergamino, ya tendría tiempo para matar a sus amigos…ahora no pedía ni levantar la vista para mirar a Harry que yacía de pie a su lado.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡LA MOCHILA DRACO! El pergamino- gritaron los otros dos Slytherins a la vez. Hermione que había estado asombrada todo este momento reaccionó al igual que Ron que logró safarse del abrazo de Blaise.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Malfoy eres un….cuando te coja verás. ¿Se les quemaron las neuronas, serpientes?- empezó Ron a gritar histérico, armando todo un escándalo, la gente que bajaba las escaleras e iba rumbo al gran Comedor se amontonaron a ver es espectáculo.

-¡HARRY! ¿No ves que quieren tu mochila? ¡Quítasela a Malfoy!- "O quizás…no quieren la mochila…sino lo que está en ella... ¿Con que un pergamino no?" la mente de Hermione trabajaba a todo dar, ya tenía una ligera sospecha desde Defensa contra las artes oscuras o era su imaginación o los Slytherins lucieron totalmente asustados cuando Harry y Ron comenzaron a tratar de arrancharle la mochila al rubio.

-¡Potter! Necesito tu mochila…no seas tacaño-

-¿Para que necesitas tu mi mochila Malfoy? ¡Dámela!- Los Gryffindors no pensaban darse por rendidos, seguían forcejeando la mochila en un intento de arranchársela a Malfoy, Blaise se unió al trío y comenzó a ayudar a su amigo, eran dos contra dos. Las personas que veían el espectáculo estaban desconcertadas, vale, siempre habían peleas Gry-Sly pero esto era la gota que derramó el lago, los cuatro chicos a por una raída mochila que parecía a punto de romperse y ceder.

-¡Quiero un apunte cabeza rajada! ¡Blaise tira más! ¡Parkinson!- el rubio pidió refuerzos y agarrando a Pansy de la muñeca logró que fuera a ayudarlos.

-¡No lo lograrán! ¡Somos Gryffindors! ¡Hermione vamos!- imitando los movimientos de Draco, Ron trajo a su amiga a rastras y prácticamente la obligó a ayudar.

-¡Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter! ¡Tengo un plan!- gritó la chica al momento en que una idea se formaba en su mente ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

-¡No Hay tiempo Hermione….a la cuenta de tres tiren!- gritó Harry, sus ojos se conectaron con los de Draco y le lanzó una mirada desafiante a la cual Draco respondió. Esto era trío contra trío.

-¡UNO!- vociferaron los tres Slytherins preparándose para jalar.

-¡DOS!- Harry, Ron y Hermione agarraron la mochila con fuerza., pero…

-¡Listo!- los Slytherins habían jalado la mochila a la cuenta de dos, lograron que el trío maravilla la soltara e iban alejando corriendo.

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Serpientes tramposas! ¡Era a la de tres, debimos imaginarlo!- Ahora si Ron se hallaba enfadado, miro a Harry y fue telepatía, ambos muchachos se preparaban para correr y alcanzarlos. Las personas que estaban aún mirando se fueron al ver como el trío de Slytherin salió corriendo a las mazmorras.

-Ya basta, es suficiente. Harry Ron, les dije que tengo una idea, las serpientes no quieren tu mochila ni tus apuntes ni amargarte la vida. Ellos quieren lo que está en la mochila, parece que algo se les cayó o llegó allí por error y quieren recuperarlo. Miren y aprendan- la castaña sacó su varita y murmuró en voz baja:

-Accio pergamino- rápidamente un pedazo de pergamino doblado en muchas partes voló hasta la mano de Hermione. Los Slytherins estaban tan apurados y concentrados en escapar que no se dieron la menor cuenta que lo principal habían sido "robado" por la Gryffindor.

-Bingo, esto es lo que querían ¿Ven? No había necesidad de armar un alboroto, veamos que hay en este pergamino- continuó la chica, sus manos desdoblaban el pergamino con cuidado y una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

-Malfoy debió estar desesperado en recuperarlo para tirarse encima de mí así, me muero de la curiosidad- Harry trató de arrebatarle el pergamino a su amiga para leerlo, todo esto lo divertía mucho.

-Jajaja si…casi te tira ¿No Harry? Miren que poner su mano allí…te ganaste- le recordó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pícara.

-La verdad no estuvo nada mal… ¡Que digo! ¿Y Zabini? Me dijiste que lo amas y que habías hecho avances pero…jamás me dijiste que a él tú le gustabas.

-No lo sé…aún no me ha dicho que me quiere ni nada, pero yo daré el segundo paso,- tras decir estas palabras el rostro de Ron volvió a teñirse de rojo, el mismo tono que su cabello.

-¿Van a leer o no? Miren- Hermione logró desdoblar el pergamino y los tres Gryffindors juntaron sus cabezas listos para leer aquello que les provocaba tanta curiosidad.

i ¡Chicos!

¿Se acuerdan del papel que nos pasábamos en clase de Herbología? Allí pusimos muchas cosas, nadie nos descubrió y al final guardamos el papel en una caja, todos están guardados en la caja ¡Hagamos otro para clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! Yo empiezo:

Draco ama a Harry Potter, lo adora a más no poder ¡Por Merlín! ¿No es obvio? Miren las señales que abundan, quien diría ¿No? Draco Malfoy futuro Sr. Malfoy de Potter

¡Muy buena Pansy! Pero no te olvides de la pregunta del millón: ¿Por qué nuestro queridísimo Drake ama al niño que vivió? Según lo que dijo Draco he aquí sus razones:

1. Dice que es absolutamente sexy, con lo cual yo estoy más que de acuerdo.

2. (Vamos Draco, da tu razón, primero di lo físico) ¿Han visto su trasero? ¡Merlín! Tremendo manjar que se manda, esta para meterle mano, no se como me controlo.

3. Como me gustaría tener una noche agitada con Harry, mi bello león ¿No Blaise? Realmente es un milagro que no halla saltado encima de él, porque oportunidades hubieron muchas. Está tan bueno…quiero que me viole, que me haga completamente suyo. Y aún así se que no me sentiría satisfecho, quiero sentirlo en mí, dentro de mí. No se imaginan lo mucho que deseo probar esos carnosos labios…tocar esa morena piel, acariciarla y decirle al oído cuanto lo amo, lo admiro, lo deseo, lo necesito. No me resigno a que no sea mío, suspiro por un roce, el más ligero. Sueño que en las noches viene a mí, me besa y con solo eso me domina, sus manos acarician mi cuerpo ansioso por más. Quiero todo de Harry, absolutamente todo lo que pueda darme. Esas caricias maravillosas me llevan al paraíso, haciendo que de mis labios salgan gemidos de placer mientras me arqueo buscando su toque…

...En otras palabras, cuidado Potter, ya sabes que Draco te va a violar /i 

-No me lo puedo creer…Malfoy, él…Harry, tu… ¡Por Gryffindor! Malfoy te ama Harry, ahora si lo viví todo-dijo el pelirrojo terminando de leer el pergamino y quedándose de una pieza. Harry no contestó, seguía leyendo el papel y no lo creía, se negaba a creerlo. La única que se rió fue Hermione.

-¿Se puede saber que te da tanta risa? Malfoy me va a violar…nunca me esperé esto, pero…-tartamudeaba Harry agarrando el pergamino y guardándolo cuidadosamente en su bolsillo.

-¡Si esto lo explica todo! Ya sabemos porque los Slytherins nos atacaron así. Eso, guárdalo bien que nadie más debe saberlo, suficiente con nosotros 6. Me gustaría ver la cara de Malfoy cuando descubra que su "pergamino" no está en tu mochila, así dejará de llamarme sangre sucia. Baldón de otra cosa...tú Harry James Potter tienes que hablar con Malfoy-

-Lo sé Hermione y lo voy a hacer. ¿Malfoy quiere violarme? Mmm ya veremos. Primero haremos que sepan que pasó con el pergamino. Creo que si todo Hogwarts lo lee será interesante ¿No?- una mirada traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras sus ojos adoptaban un brillo especial.

-Malfoy nos ha torturado desde el primer curso…-la misma mirada se apoderó de Ron y miró a su amiga.

-Tienes razón Harry, será muy interesante, le daremos un buen susto, las serpientes aprenderán por las malas o por las buenas- los tres amigos unieron sus manos en señal de promesa: una nueva travesura había empezado.

´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨

Otro capítulo! ¿Les gustó? Dejen rr!

Me demoré por las fiestas UU ya saben, navidad y año nuevo pero acá les traigo un capítulo más. Muchas gracias a todos. ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo! PD: Tal vez haga un fic muy diferente pero con los Gry xDD verán como cambio todo de ese trío xDD.


	4. La venganza de los Gryffindors

**Planes y enredos**

Perdón TT sé que tarde muchó en actualizar pero estaba en el hospital y recién salí el martes uu. Muchas gracias por todos los que leyeron y los rr, ¡estoy muy feliz! Aca viene otro cap, y trataré de subir el siguiente prontito. ¡Muchas garcias y a leer!

´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨  
**Capítulo 4: La venganza de los Gryffindors**  
´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨

-¡Vamos! ¡No se queden allí parados! ¡Entren!- gritó Pansy abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, la muchacha se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Draco y a Blaise, después cerró la puerta y se tumbó en una de las camas del dormitorio dando a entender que no daba más.

Menos mal ya estaban a salvo en la sala común de Slytherin, desde que le quitaron la mochila a Potter no habían ni mirado hacia atrás a ver si los seguían. Los tres se limitaron a correr hacia las mazmorras y casi volaron por las escaleras subiendo al dormitorio. Pero, al momento en que estaban entrando en la sala común se encontraron con un prefecto, que lamentablemente había descubierto cuantos puntos perdieron en Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, los tres no hallaron otra solución que petrificarlo y salir corriendo.

-Estoy muerto…no doy más ¿Cuantas veces hemos corrido en lo que va del día? ¿Cómo fue que acabamos así? Se que ya lo dije pero…hoy no es nuestro día, alguien esta conspirando en nuestra contra.-Blaise se dejó caer al lado de Pansy arrimándola para que le de espacio. – Se supone que tendríamos un día normal y tranquilo de clases…

-Blaise, ni hables que yo ando más cansada que tú, hemos hecho dos maratones. En Hogwarts ningún día se puede catalogar como "tranquilo y normal" siempre nos tiene que suceder algo, alguna desgracia que aguarda por nosotros-

-Parkinson, Zabini… ¿Se puede saber que hacen en mi cama? ¡Muevan su humanidad de allí! De las 4 camas tuvieron que instalarse en la mía ¡Fuera!- Draco Malfoy no tenía buen humor, él también quería descansar en su cama y no podía encima de sus amigos. "Bueno...tampoco me puedo quejar, mi cama es la más grande de todas, por algo soy un Malfoy"

-No seas así Drake, tú tienes la cama más grande y cómoda de todo Slytherin. A menos que…halla algo oculto por acá que no quieres que veamos, en todo caso…fue divertido- sonrió malévolamente Pansy sin desviar la mirada de su amigo y sin dar señales de moverse.

-Jajaja No me mires así Draco, hay que admitirlo Pansy tiene toda la razón, nos hemos divertido al máximo, y Ron estaba tan hermoso, tan apetecible…Bueno por lo menos recuperamos la mochila ¿No? Mira que yo y Pansy te ayudamos. -

-¡No estoy de broma, salgan de mi cama! ¡No! ¡No fue para nada divertido! O ¿Acaso les divierte mis desgracias? ¡Que grandes amigos tengo! Y no Blaise, no vi a Weasley ni hermoso ni apetecible, a ti te parecerá violable…por Slytherin que tales gustos. Además, Zabini…es "Pansy y yo" no "Yo y Pansy" recuerda, el burro por delante-

Pansy que se había volteado para coger una almohada miró ofendida y con el ceño fruncido:

-¡Draco Malfoy de Potter! ¿A quien diablos le dices burro? ¡Deberías estar agradeciéndomelo de rodillas! Si no fuera por mí aquella mochila estaría en la torre de Gryffindor y el pergamino estaría a punto de ser leído por Potter. Lo que faltaba, ninguno de los dos valoran mi esfuerzo-

-¡Draco! No te metas con Ron, te lo advierto, yo jamás dije que fuera violable, el pelirrojo no es tan fácil de conseguir te lo puedo asegurar, no sabes como me costó llegar hasta este punto. Es cierto… nos merecemos casi todo el crédito del rescate por no decir que nos debes una…Pero dime…aquí entre nosotros… ¿Cómo se sintió masturbar a Potter?

Draco mordió sus labios en frustración, su pálida y sedosa piel se tiñó de rojo mostrando su verdadera cólera. Apretó los nudillos con fuerza y gritó alarmando a sus amigos:

-¡PARKINSON! ¡ZABINI! ¡¿Cómo me pueden decir eso! ¡Blaise yo no masturbé a Potter! ¡Fue pura casualidad! ¡Y tú Parkinson gritando en medio vestíbulo que le tocara el trasero! Gritaron a todo dar lo del pergamino… ¡Fuera de mi cama!- Los dos Slytherins se quedaron absortos al oír el sermón de Draco, la verdad si se les fue la mano…Sin embargo no se esperaron que el rubio se tumbara encima de ellos y se abriera un sitio en el medio mientras escondía su rostro en el cubrecama, ahora el trío de Slytherin yacía echado en la cama del rubio.

-¿Draco?- dudó Pansy- Lo sentimos…Potter sabe que no se la tocaste, simplemente tu mano fue a parar allí-

No hubo respuesta por parte del rubio.

-¿Drake? ¿Estás bien?-

De la nada se escucharon unos leves sollozos que se perdían en el cubrecama, Draco aún no levantaba la cabeza y colocó ambas manos en los hombros de sus amigos.

-Oh dios…No llores Drake, todo saldrá bien…creo-Blaise trató de subirle los ánimos, no sabía como reaccionar, nunca en toda su vida observó a su amigo derramar lágrimas.

-Yo…-balbuceó Draco.

-¿Tu?- repitió Pansy en señal que siguiera.

-Yo… ¡LOS VOY A MATAR! ¡Como se han atrevido! No saben con quien se metieron ¡Corran por sus vidas! ¡Harry me llamo pervertido por tu culpa Parkinson! ¡Mientras Zabini no dejaba de toquetear a Weasley, que lindo!- Draco alzó el rostro, todo fue un engaño, no había ni la más mínima señal de lágrimas en el rostro del chico. Automáticamente sujetó a sus dos amigos con fuerza y quitándole la almohada a Pansy los empezó a golpear.

-¡Auch! ¿Todo fue teatro? ¡Nos has asustado a muerte! ¡No Drake! Eso duele- Ambos estaban siendo atacados por un furioso Draco Malfoy en busca de venganza pero la que más golpes recibía era la pobra Pansy. La chica trataba de huir de los almohadazos que mandaba su amigo y protegía su rostro con las manos.

-¡Por favor! Otra guerra de almohadas no, se los suplico, la última vez nos pilló Severus, el dormitorio estaba lleno de plumas y terminamos limpiando todo el desorden. ¿Por qué no espiamos en la mochila de tu amado león y de paso guardamos el pergamino? No se tu Drake pero yo no estaré tranquilo hasta ver el pergamino en la caja.- dijo Blaise suplicante, logró escapar de los almohadazos del rubio y con un rápido movimiento le quitó la almohada, Draco lo miró con mala cara pero estaba de acuerdo con Blaise: Lo mejor era guardar el pergamino cuanto antes.

-Esta bien, pondremos de una vez ese escurridizo pergamino en donde debe estar. Luego nos tienes que contar lo de Weasley- agregó el rubio mientras botaba la almohada al suelo y se sentaba en la cama buscando la mochila. Pansy había quedado totalmente despeinada, seguía tumbada en la cama y logró balbucear:

-Gracias Blaise, me has salvado…Merlín sabe lo que Draco me hubiera hecho, que miedo- La Slytherin logró sentarse en la cama y ayudó a Draco a rebuscar en la mochila junto con Blaise, los tres empezaron a sacar una serie de cosas de la mochila del Gryffindor: plumas, pergaminos viejos, libros, etc. Todo absolutamente todo menos el pergamino.

-El pergamino…-comenzó a decir Pansy.

-Seguro está al fondo, hay que buscar bien-aseguró Blaise sin atreverse a mirar a Draco.

Por desgracia la mochila ya se encontraba vacía, habían revisado hasta los bolsillos del costado y nada, ni un rastro del pergamino. "¡Oh no! Que tal suerte, todo fue en vano… ¿Dónde está? No me cabe duda que el pergamino estaba en esta mochila, los tres lo vimos" pensó Blaise sin dejar de buscar en la mochila a pesar que esta yacía vacía. Lentamente los tres dejaron de buscar y colocaron la mochila de Potter en el piso…Draco aún no había dicho palabra.

-¡NOOOOO!

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio, todo el barbullo que se escuchaba en la sala común paró al instante. Pansy y Blaise se miraron entre sí "Ese grito debió escucharse en medio mundo" pensaron ambos a la vez.

-No…por favor díganme que esto no está pasando. Blaise Pansy díganme que ustedes lo tienen…Todo nuestro esfuerzo para nada, la endemoniada mochila está vacía. ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? ¿Dónde está ese pergamino? Háganme un favor y mantenme….ya no se que hacer-

-¡Draco…no seas así! A lo mejor se ha caído con tanta carrera, verás que lo hallaremos ¿Verdad Blaise?-

-No lo sé Pansy, hay que ser realistas…pero Draco deja de quejarte, hora hay que pensar en el paradero del pergamino otra vez- Blaise pasó un brazo alrededor de cuello de su amigo abrazándolo y siendo cuidadoso con las palabras.

-¡Arriba el ánimo Drake! Lo peor que puede pasar es que Potter, Granger y Weasley lo lean ¿No? Y claro…que Potter te odie por siempre, que todo Hogwarts se entere, que se burlen en Slytherin…y por supuesto lo peor: que tu padre lo sepa. Pero no sabemos donde está ni nada…aunque yo pienso que lo tienen los Gryffindors- dijo Pansy abrazando también a su amigo y dándole ligeras palmaditas en la espalda con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Parkinson! ¿Como te atreves a decirme algo así? Si mi padre se entera me deshereda, me manda a asesinar…Se supone que debes ayudarme no hundirme más. Y es un milagro enterarme que piensas, es obvio que los Gryffindors tienen ese pergamino, de alguna manera ganaron-

-Sinceramente Pansy tú te pasas, decirle eso a Draco y en un momento así… ¿Saben? Yo sospecho de Granger…ella grito "Tengo un plan" pues sea lo que sea que halla sido funcionó- comentó Zabini usando un tono misterioso que no sirvió más que para asustar al pobre Malfoy.

-Si Blaise, esa sangre sucia lo tiene, no podemos quedarnos acá sentados…Ya saben que tenemos que hacer…-Draco se paró de la cama y posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-No hablarás en serio Draco…es una broma, sabes que es demasiado arriesgado, si nos pillan- comenzó a protestar Pansy caminando hasta su amigo y jalando una de las mangas de su túnica.

-Pansy- la cortó Blaise- Es lo único que podemos hacer. Vamos…- Draco captó el mensaje y abrió la puerta. El trío de Slytherin salió del dormitorio y bajó hasta la sala común. La mayoría de los alumnos voltearon a verlos extrañados, seguramente el grito les llamó la atención. 

-¿Listos?- preguntó Draco, los otros dos asintieron y unas sonrisas traviesas aparecieron en los tres rostros. -¡Corran de nuevo! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

El trío de Slytherin corrió con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¡Llegamos! ¿Acaso esto es el comienzo de otra aventura? Jajaja eso de cambiarse el uniforme ha sido una gran idea Drake, pero no puedo negar que vestirme de Gryffindor hiere terriblemente mi orgullo-

-Pansy no te quejes que al que más le duele es a nuestro querido Draco ¿No es así? Mmm me pregunto si podremos entrar a las habitaciones, como quisiera colarme en la cama de Ron, y tú puedes ir a la de Potter Drake-

-No me da risa Zabini, no tenemos tiempo para que te tires a la comadreja, el objetivo es conseguir el pergamino a toda costa. Zabini te lo advierto... y a ti también Parkinson, no sabemos que vamos a encontrar allí, los leones siempre andan en manada. Chicos, no vallan a hacer algún desastre, Zabini contrólate con Weasley y Pansy, quédate callada por lo que más quieras- el rubio miró serio a sus amigos y puso las reglas antes de ingresar a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué ande callada? Por supuesto no necesito que me lo recuerdes yo jamás hago escándalos ni digo secretos, no como otros. Ahora Drake creo que se te escapó un detalle… ¿Como vamos a entrar?- los tres miraron con curiosidad el retrato de la dama gorda. Voltearon para todos lados pero no había nadie de Gryffindor a la vista.

-No, no me voy a rendir, hemos subido hasta acá y vamos a entrar a como de lugar- agregó frustrado.

5 minutos después xDD

-¡Drake, Blaise! Hemos esperado una hora o más…ya me cansé de estar sentada esperando a un Gryffindor caído del cielo-

-Que exagerada, recién van 4 o 5 minutos solo hay que tener mucha paciencia…-empezó a responder Blaise apoyando ambas manos en el frío suelo y mirando con preocupación el cuadro. Por lo menos habían confirmado una cosa: la señora gorda tenía un genio infernal al ser despertada.

-¡Cállense! El milagro acaba de aparecer. Allí viene Longbottom, le sacaremos la contraseña fácilmente- Draco se puso de pie al instante y antes de que el mete patas de Neville tuviera tiempo para dar un paso más, el rubio ya lo estaba arrastrando del brazo y lo miraba con un brillo muy raro en los ojos.

-Tu Longbottom, dinos cual es la contraseña de Gryffindor ¡Rápido!- tal parece que el humor de Draco había cambiado y se mostraba hiriente con Neville, ya iban esperando largo rato y con cada segundo se desesperaba más. Un segundo podía ser la diferencia si Harry leía el escurridizo pergamino o no. Pansy y Blaise se quedaron callados, sabían de sobra que Draco estaba usando su "estilo Malfoy" para intimidar al Gryffindor y era mejor no interrumpir.

-¿M-Malfoy que-e haces a-acá? Y vestido de de un Gryffindor- tartamudeó Neville empezando a ponerse en verdad nervioso.

-Que observador, eso demuestra que no todo tu cerebro es inútil. Dime la maldita contraseña Longbottom, no tengo tiempo- Si antes Draco estaba enojado ahora quería fulminar a Neville a toda costa…de todos los Gryffindor ¿Por qué le fue a tocar Longbottom?

-¡N-no! Yo valgo 10 más que tu Malfoy-agregó Neville en un intento de mantener la voz firme ante una de sus mayores enemigos peor falló. Su voz era casi un susurro.

-¿No? Tu te lo buscas Longbottom, estúpido orgullo Gryffindor- "No… ¡Este Gryffindor me tiene que dar la contraseña ahora!" sin dudar Malfoy sacó su varita y apuntó directamente al cuello de Neville. El chico aulló y así grito de miedo, sus ojos se salieron de las órbitas y no logró hacer nada más que murmurar:

-Secretos peligrosos… es la contraseña, no me lastimen- Neville cerró los ojos y esperó su condena impaciente.

-Vete- con tal solo esa simple palabra el Gryffindor salió volando escaleras abajo.

-¡Wow! Muy bien Drake, ya la tenemos, jajaja pobre, Longbottom me llega a inspirar pena, casi se mea encima-dijo mirando como Neville salía corriendo por las escaleras, ojalá ese Gryffindor sepa mantener la boca cerrada, sino posiblemente los tres Slytherins acabarían rodeados de prefectos y profesores.

-Que contraseña más curiosa, me pregunto quien las elige….Draco, se que sonará raro pero mi instinto me dice que no entremos, ¿No podemos quedarnos acá a esperar?- Draco lo ignoró y paró delante del retrato de la dama gorda- ¡Drake! Sabes que odio que me ignoren, por favor te lo estoy advirtiendo, quedémonos acá.

-Zabini… ¿Esperar el que? ¿A que el trío de Gryffindor salga feliz por haber leído mi pergamino? Nada de eso, entraremos a como de lugar- El Slytherin miró el cuadro y susurro- "Secretos peligrosos"

El retrato se abrió con lentitud y Draco entró por el agujero del retrato, estaba oscuro y era una entrada muy angosta, Blaise y Pansy lo siguieron después y no dejaban de enumerar toda clase de desgracias. Pero por más que Draco no quiera aceptarlo sabía que su amiga estaba en lo cierto ¿Cuántas reglas estaban rompiendo solo por el capricho del pergamino? ¿Si los veían? ¿Qué pasaría si…Draco salió de sus pensamientos y se detuvo dándoles una señal con la mano a sus amigos para que no avanzaran. A lo lejos se escuchaban murmullos y risas, risas que eran remplazadas por carcajadas. ¿Ahora que? Seguro la sala se encontraba con leones y se reían por Merlín sabe que razón…."No creo que sean muchos, yo cuento 6 o 5 Gryffindors"meditó Draco antes de entrar a la Sala Común.

-Draco, Draco, Draco… ¡Merlín! ¿Me estas escuchando? Otra vez me pasas por alto ¿Acaso estás ciego? Mira bien por Slytherin…esa sala está llena de Gryffindors, jajaja y no cualquier Gryffindor. Ese sentado frente a la chimenea es Potter ¿No? Claro, no podían faltar Granger y Weasley a su lado, también esta Finnigan, Thomas, la otra Weasley Ginny, Parvati y Lavender, que grupito…- Draco volteó automáticamente al escuchar el nombre "Potter" y enfocó toda su atención en el sillón. Allí estaba Harry junto con sus dos inseparables amigos, y los demás sentados en la alfombra. Lo que más le dio curiosidad es que todos estaban riendo.

-¡Shh! Pansy cállate o nos van a oír, Draco mira… ¿Qué hacemos? Creo que deberíamos irnos, no me da buena espina, se ríen demasiado-Blaise sonaba muy asustado y cerró los ojos.

-¡Cállense los dos! No se ¿Vale? No se que hacer…hay que escuchar de que se ríen lo mejor es un dato valioso-

-¡No, estoy muy nerviosa! Nos van a ver… ¡Hey! No se olviden que Granger y Weasley son prefectos, si nos ven… ¿Y si viene un profesor? ¿Si nos quitan más puntos? ¿Si nos ganamos un castigo?...-Pansy estaba histérica, susurraba las cosas rápido y apretaba fuertemente la mano de sus amigos.

-¡Parkinson! ¿Y si nos cae un meteorito encima? ¿Si vine un hipogrifo y nos ataca? ¡Por Slytherin! Trata de calmar esos nervios que…- Draco se volteó a ver a su amiga y fingió una voz chillona pero Blaise los interrumpió.

-¡Shh! Ustedes son imposibles…miren los Gryffindors están diciendo algo...-

-¡Jajaja no! Eso no es lo peor ¡Escuchen!- gritó Ron Weasley callando las risas de sus amigos, el pelirrojo agarró algo con la mano e imitando una voz alegre empezó a leer:

-Como me gustaría tener una noche agitada con Harry, mi bello león ¿No Blaise? Realmente es un milagro que no halla saltado encima de él, porque oportunidades hubieron muchas…Con esto nadie puede negar que Malfoy es un pervertido- Apenas Ron acabó las risas se escucharon más fuertes, todos los leones se reían, todos menos Harry que estaba con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas intensamente rojas.

-¡Siempre sospeche que Malfoy tenía algo de degenerado! Vamos Ron, déjame leer también- Seamos le quitó rápidamente el pergamino a Ron- Harry, Harry, Harry…ríete aunque sientas algo por él tienes que admitir que esto es lo máximo, a ver…escuchen- El irlandés aclaró su garganta y siguió leyendo:

-Está tan bueno…quiero que me viole, que me haga completamente suyo. Y aún así se que no me sentiría satisfecho, quiero sentirlo en mí, dentro de mí. No se imaginan lo mucho que deseo probar esos carnosos labios…tocar esa morena piel, acariciarla y decirle al oído cuanto lo amo, lo admiro, lo deseo, lo necesito….Wow que erótico, ya me gustaría ser tu Harry, mira que tirarse a Malfoy…¿Cómo creen que será en la cama? No me imaginé que era uke…- Los Gryffindors volvieron a reírse y esta vez…Harry se rió.

-¿Draco? ¿Drake? Oh dios…-Pansy y Blaise se habían quedado con la boca abierta, allí con toda la frescura del mundo esos Gryffindors estaban leyendo el pergamino, y Draco no daba ninguna señal, parecía totalmente ido.

-No…esto no…no puedo no… ¡FINNIGAN!- Draco gritó con toda su fuerza, gritó como nunca antes y corrió hasta quedar al frente del grupo de leones que lo miraban sorprendidos y asustados, en especialmente el pobre de Seamos- ¿Cómo tu? ¡¿Porque! ¡¿Cómo es posible!- Draco estaba fuera de sí y gritaba cosas sin coherencia al grupo que ya se estaba recuperando del impacto.

-¡Drake!- Blaise y Pansy aparecieron al lado de su amigo y la Slytherin lo zarandeó hasta hacerlo entrar en razón, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Draco Malfoy comprendió la barbaridad que había hecho.

-¡¿Malfoy?- gritaron los Gryffindors al unísono.

¿Ahora…?

´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨

Uy uy uy, miren si sere mala jejeje, creo que si yo leyera un fic y lo cortan en esta parte mataria a la autora xDDD. Pero ya entro a clases, no se si tendré mucho tiempo...tal vez se lo de a una amiga para que lo continue ¿Que opinan? Ella lo hará muy bien yo lo sé. Por favor, díganme si quieren que ella lo haga o yo pero recuerden que no se si tendré tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer! Dejen rr!

Besos Jas


End file.
